Just the Same
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This one shot written for PBXV which takes place after episode 1.05 Blood Brothers. In that episode, Dorian had returned Maya's scorched mementos from her family home. There are no spoilers. I sensed their connection and it felt like more than just sympathy. I loved their scenes together. So here goes. Please read and review. Thank you.


Author's Notes: This one shot written for PBXV takes place after episode 1.05 Blood Brothers. In that episode, Dorian had returned Maya's scorched mementos from her family home. There are no spoilers. I saw the sparks between these two. It wasn't just sympathy. I loved it and I thought it was very nice. So here goes. Please read and review. Thanks!:D

**Porn Battle XV prompts: Almost Human: Dorian/Maya Vaughn: surprise, sweet, date, [any].**

~o~o~

_Just the Same_

_A few days later at the station:_

Dorian was still finding it hard to forget about Maya. There was definitely something about her that made him think about his human emotions and how they could possibly fit into his ever changing world. His emotions were always close to the surface. At times he would find himself thinking about silly things, like being with someone who actually knew what he was and wasn't repulsed by it, but then he dismissed those thoughts. It served no purpose.

He and John were in the patrol car headed to a crime scene when he got the call. He knew the phone number. "Hello."

"Who's that?" John wanted to know. He rarely got calls.

"Hold on for a minute." He put the call on hold. "It's Maya. I've been helping her solve her case." He paused at John's raised eyebrows. "I'm doing it in my spare time. It's the least I can do. I mean without her, we had no case."

"Fine, talk to her," John said.

"Yes, Maya, I'm back. Can I help you with anything?" He listened while she explained. "I see," he sounded surprised but pleased. "I'll be over this evening after I get off work. Bye, Maya."

He actually smiled after putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What's that smile about?" John was definitely intrigued.

"Maya just asked me out," he replied very pleased.

"I don't believe it. What did she say exactly?" John asked and wondered if he had misunderstood.

"Well, those weren't her exact words," he replied and looked out the window.

"I thought so." Dorian was still. "Go ahead, you're dying to tell me."

He sighed. "She wanted to show me something. It's about her parent's cold case and she wanted to do it at … a restaurant."

"A restaurant?" John actually smirked. "Not bad. That was very smooth of her."

He frowned. "Maya isn't like that. She's not a tease, not like those … sex bots."

John raised his eyebrows. "Someone has his mind on … sex," he said and waited for the inevitable blow up. Dorian was not keen on that subject.

"Come on, John, I didn't mean it that way." He paused. "I like her … a lot," Dorian finally admitted it out loud.

Dorian was actually relaxed about it. John was beginning to understand now. "Well, Maya seemed like a pretty nice girl, considering."

Dorian gave him a 'don't even go there' look, but he couldn't deny that Maya had a lot to work through, but he was her friend. At least, he hoped that he was.

John watched him for a moment. He decided no more teasing and headed to the crime scene.

~o~o~

_Later that evening at Maya's front door:_

Maya's apartment building was not in the best part of town. He was suddenly worried about her. Her parent's murders, and it had been determined that it had been murder, was high on his list of priorities. It was a cold case, but there was no reason why it couldn't be solved. He was concerned that the murderer may have been after her and her parents were in the way and had to be eliminated.

He knocked on the door. He was suddenly shy and very aware of his appearance. Instead of his usual jeans, a sweater and a jacket, he was wearing slacks, a shirt and a sport coat.

She opened the door and she was just as he remembered. The pretty blonde curls swept up from her face, the lopsided grin, the hopeful look in her eyes, all of it warmed his heart. "Hi," he squeaked.

"Hi, Dorian; I'm so glad you came." When he just stood there, admiring her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

He relaxed a bit. "You have a nice place." From the outside, the building was a bit run down, but she had decorated her apartment with her style. It was colorful, a bit bohemian, but it was her all over.

"Take a seat; I'll be done in a minute. Do you want something to drink?" She hollered from the bedroom.

"No, I'm fine," he replied. He fidgeted with his collar.

"I'm ready; let's go!" She came back into the living room and he looked her over again from the top of her pretty head down to her feet.

"You look lovely, Maya."

Coming from him, she didn't have to worry about Dorian lying to her. He couldn't do it even if he wanted to. She ducked her head, a bit embarrassed. No one had ever called her lovely before. She wasn't pretty, certainly not in the classic sense, so she enjoyed the compliment. "Thank you, Dorian."

She was never actually a shy person, so she looked him up and down. "Is that a new outfit?"

"Well, yeah," he replied then straightened the jacket.

"I love it. You look, I don't know, different." Smiling, she took his arm and then they headed out.

As she was locking the door, it just slipped out, "More human?" He asked then regretted it as she turned to him. Her eyes were sad.

"Don't say things like that. I like you just the way you are." His slowly smiled at her.

She slowly returned his smile.

~o~o~

Once at the restaurant, and they were seated and their food orders had arrived, he had to ask her. "Why did you ask me out? I mean, we could have just talked at your place or over the phone?" When she just stared at her plate, he asked. "Maya, what's going on?"

She suddenly raised her eyes to his face. "This is so hard." She took a deep breath. "I'm just like you, Dorian." He frowned not understanding. "I'm a bot."

"What did you just say?" Dorian was shocked, but a small part of him was so thrilled, he wanted to pick her up and make love to her over and over again. He shook his head to get those thoughts out of his brain. "But I scanned you." He shook his head again. "How do you know this?"

"Just scan me again closer this time, you'll see I'm telling you the truth."

He'd scanned her before but this time, she was definitely a bot that he'd never seen before. Suddenly there it was, how and where she was constructed, who made her, her given name, Maya DX-3. He was so shocked, he wanted to squeeze so tight and tell her that everything would be alright. "I don't know what to say. When did you find out?"

"I wasn't feeling well so I went to the doctor. I've never been ill that I can remember." She paused for a bit to gain her composure. "When I first found out, I couldn't think it at first, then it all made sense. I have no record of my life before I was born. That's when I went through those papers you gave me. After my Mother's parent's died and they came into an inheritance, this was the only way that they could have a child … and so here I am," she explained. Her eyes watered.

"Oh, Maya …I" He couldn't finish. He held out his hand. She took it.

She squeezed his hand. "I know you care and you were the only person I know that would understand."

"Of course I understand." He looked around. "Do you want to leave? We can bring our food with us."

"Alright," she tried to smile.

"Waiter!"

~o~o~

Once they left the restaurant and headed back to her place, he put the dinner boxes in the fridge. Maya was sitting on the sofa. Her hands were in her lap and she was staring into space.

Dorian felt terrible about this. She would have to be checked out to make sure she was functioning properly. Her psychic abilities could be used against her in a bad way if anyone found out about it. And then it all made sense. Maya was the target. Someone found out about her abilities and wanted to use her in some nefarious way. It made him angry. She may need to be placed under protective custody again.

He came back into the living room. "Maya, are you Ok?"

She looked up from her lap and her face was streaked with tears. "Would you hold me for a minute? I feel like I may fall apart at any moment."

He didn't hesitate but sat down next to her pulled her close. She started to cry. "Shhh, don't cry. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He smoothed and stroked her hair. She smelled so good. His senses were getting aroused. It was different from the sex bots. With them, there was no emotion involved at all. But with Maya, he cared for her deeply and now knowing that she was like him, it sent a feeling somewhere in area of his chest, and he didn't know what to do with it.

He pulled her closer and she scooted even closer to him. She was practically on top of him. "Dorian, I never realized how hot you are. Is that because of … you know?"

He chuckled. "Yes it is. You're warm too." He stroked her arms and her back and then she was kissing his neck and his cheek.

"Maya?" He was bit shocked then he closed his eyes enjoying her kisses. She stopped suddenly and waited for him to open his eyes. She stroked his cheek. "From the moment we met, I felt it. At first, I laughed it off like it didn't matter. You were a bot." He frowned. She smoothed out his frown with her fingers. "I thought you were just being kind, but it was more than that, wasn't it?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Are you reading my mind?" He teased.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "No, not at all, not at all," she replied then she leaned closer and kissed him.

Dorian was stiff as a board then his eyes closed again. He enjoyed it a lot. He kissed her back. Her mouth slanted and opened to him and he responded quickly. He clutched her to him tightly. She moaned.

He quickly pulled away. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, Dorian." He paused as she stared at him. "Have you ever … you know?"

He looked down. "No, I never wanted to … until now."

She raised his chin. "Come with me."

He knew this was wrong. "We shouldn't do this."

"Is it because you're afraid you may hurt me? Is that why?"

"No, but my circuits and other things may not respond in the way you want and I …"

"You'll do fine. I mean, why make you this way if not to …"

She did have a point. He squeezed her hand. They slowly walked into her bedroom.

After they entered her room, more second thoughts entered both their minds. "Here, sit down for a minute," Maya said. She admitted how funny this was from the first time she had made love with someone. It was a few years ago just before her parents had died. She walked over to the dresser and started to remove the pins from her hair.

The memories returned. Ben certainly was a nice boy. They met in college. He followed her around and until she had no choice but to go out with him. He was relentless in a nice way and a few months later, they made love. She regretted it almost immediately. All he wanted was to ask her about her psychic abilities and how they worked. It put her on the defensive. She broke up with him soon after that. She frowned and then it hit her. _Could Ben have started the fire to cover his tracks?  
_  
Dorian stared at her and wondered what she was thinking. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "Maya, it's alright if you changed your mind."

She turned from the mirror. "No, no, Dorian don't go," she said and went into his arms. "I want you to stay."

He pulled her close. Her hair was down now and he smoothed it out and breathed her in. His senses were definitely aroused and she must have felt it too.

Soon they were kissing again and this time it wasn't timid or restrained but persistent and very powerful. He immediately picked her up, surprising her and took her to bed.

Soon they were undressing each other slowly. She was pretty. Her eyes fascinated him and then they were back in each other's arms holding each other close.

He kissed her over and over again enjoying this more than he should. _Am I ready for this?_ His body said yes, but he actually did not want to hurt her. He knew he was well endowed and it may scare her.

"Maya…?" He whispered throatily while kissing her breast. "Please don't be afraid. It's alright to hold me."

Maya wasn't afraid just very turned on. He lay on his back and she reached out and touched it. It twitched under her fingers. Feeling confident she leaned closer and stroked him up and down.

Dorian closed his eyes enjoying this way too much. He could feel his erection getting bigger and firmer. "Yes, Maya, it's alright, please continue."

She smiled. "As you wish," she said and kissed his ear and his mouth. He turned to her and kissed her deeply. They both moaned. A few minutes of her sweet ministrations, then he removed her hand from his erection and moved on top of her. He began at her throat and then he licked and stroked her nipples with his lips and tongue. She moaned again, louder this time.

Maya closed her eyes enjoying his movements. His erection was tight and straining against her thigh. She wanted to touch him again but he didn't think she should. He may lose control and he didn't want to do that.

"As you wish," she said it again. He smiled at her. "So obedient," he teased.

Smiling, she whispered, "Enjoy it now, but I can be demanding."

That turned him on even more. "How demanding are you?"

"Just do as I say," she whispered. "Touch me." She opened her legs and now it was his turn to be obedient. He touched her there and so warm and wet, that his fingers moved of their accord. He stroked her nether lips and he had to eat and he did. His fingers were sticky. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the taste.

"Dorian!" She gasped and pulled him to her. He came into her arms holding her close. Kisses were strong and with an urgency that scared him a little. She didn't seem to mind and then he was stroking her with is erection and then he was inside her. She gasped at the pressure but then he moved forward and he was perfectly within her. They both closed their eyes and he began to move.

Maya was straining towards him, eyes closed and he felt her hot sheath go with him stroke for stroke. Straining toward that climax, they could feel it and then it happened. His face was buried in the side of her throat, his lips kissing and stroking and she was doing the same to him. She kissed his throat and his ear.

As their breathing returned to normal, he raised himself up and stroked her hair out of her eyes. Still embedded within her, he waited for her to open her eyes. "Maya, that was wonderful."

She put her arms around his neck. "Yes it was," she agreed. He left her body then covered them. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back.

Then he did something that he had never done before. "Can I stay here with you?" He absolutely hated the 'bot' quarters.

"What do you mean stay with me?" Then it dawned on her. "You want to live here?"

"It's only temporary. I know we need to get better acquainted, but …" He stopped at her frown.

"Dorian, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not, I can protect you and …"

She nodded her head. "So that's what this is about?"

"Yes, someone out there wants to hurt you and I can't allow it." She stroked his arm.

"I see, well, I may know who killed my parents."

"Who?"

"A former boyfriend and his name is Benjamin Robinson. We went to school together."

"You mean college?"

"Yes, college and I think he works at a cyber-robotics laboratory downtown."

"I'll find him. Don't worry."

"I hope so." She paused, but he still looked worried about her. "I'll be perfectly fine once you bring him in and question him. I'm pretty sure it was him." He still looked upset. "Dorian …"

"I'm alright. I should go," he said and left the bed then picked up his clothes. He headed into the bathroom. She sat up, slipped on a robe and waited for him.

Ten minutes later, he came out and then he felt foolish. He didn't want to lose her. "Maya …"

"Oh, Dorian," she whispered, went to him and pulled him close. "We'll see each other again, but I have a lot to work out. I have to get my life back and after finding out about myself, it's going to take time to do that. You understand, don't you?"

He pulled her closer. "Of course I do," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Walk me out."

They walked over to the door then he clutched her to him tightly. He never wanted to leave her, but he supposed this is what it feels like to open your heart and let someone in. He didn't regret one minute of it. He pulled away after a minute, raised her chin and kissed her sweetly.

"I'll see you later," he whispered.

"Yes you will," she smiled at him.

Once the door had closed, she leaned against it. _I will see him again and soon_.

Outside, Dorian did the same. _I will see her again real soon_.

_The end!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Weakness of the Body_, Mariah Carey.

A/N: Surprise, I made her a bot. I know it was a stretch, but there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I so loved that episode. I actually liked Maya a lot. I would love to continue this one day. I hope they play up their 'feelings' if and when she comes back! Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are love! :D


End file.
